New Breed version 2
by wolfshifter2001
Summary: Just read it and you will find out. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

:Journal entry--12/10/95:  
  
I have come a long ways from being the shy and innocent little  
girl, who took all the shit that her parents put out. That all changed   
after I started to have these strange dreams. A few nights after the   
dreams started, my brother shows up. The last time I had seen him was   
when I was five so it was a big surprise, on my part, when he told me he   
was my brother. Jake, that's his name, took me to a small secluded place   
in the woods where he gave me another surprise. He knew about my dreams!  
He even knew what they meant. I begged him to tell me what the meanings   
were and finally he relented. Later I found out that he was going to tell   
me anyway. He told me I was a Garou. I couldn't believe it at first. I   
mean I always knew I was different in some way or another but to be a   
werewolf was kinda taking it to the extreme. He told me to stand back  
so that he could prove it. I did. I watched as he started growling and   
slowly a change took over his body. He started growing from his almost   
six foot height till he was nine feet tall. Red fur started to cover his   
huge figure. His head became like a canine and his arms were long like an   
apes. Fangs and talons became noticeable. He even had a tail. I sat there  
in shock watching him change into his Crinos form. When it was all over and   
he had told me everything I needed to know, he took me away from my parents.  
I soon went the my first change. Once I had proved that I was an adult, or   
once I completed my rite of passage as Jake as told me time and time again, I   
get to join his pack. In a few minutes I will get to do just that. Opps! Got  
to go, Jake is back.  
  
:End Journal entry:  
  
Allison looked up form her journal as Jake comes through the opening  
in the woods. He walked over and settled next to her on the large log. A   
silence overcame both of the siblings, neither one wanting to ruin the silent  
bonding that was taking place. Allison let out a deep breath as a feeling  
of electricity left her body, a signal that the bond had ended.  
  
Jake looked over at her. His handsome face, marred only by the small  
scar above his right eye, showed no real emotion as he got up and spoke. "Are  
you ready?" His deep, masculine voice had a small southern drawl to it that   
would melt any young female that stood before him.  
  
Allison took a deep breath and whipped her sweaty hands on her pants  
legs. She stood up next to her older brother. She put up a brave face and   
squared out her thin shoulders. "As ready as I will ever be."  
  
Jake looked down at her. He could sense the bitter sweet smell of  
fear rolling off of her. He let a small smile creep across his face. It was  
nice to see his sister trying to hide her fear but it would never do once she  
met the others. He waited until the smell became less and less noticable.   
Finally, he gave her a nod and then headed into the forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
San Francisco  
Meanwhile  
  
Nick Boyle glanced around the worn-out warehouse. His experienced  
eye took in every little detail of the place. At the same time, he was listening  
for any slight noise that was made.  
  
Crates of boxes filled the area limiting his view of his target. He   
moved his lean body over to one of the larger crates. As he kneeled down,  
he drew out his gun. With the other hand, he took out his cell phone and dialed  
a number he knew by heart. When he heard the click of the phone being answered,  
he started talking. "Derek, he is in the old warehouse down by the docks. Are  
you and Philip ready?"  
  
Derek Rayne, Precept of the Legacy house in San Fransico, answered his  
impatient colleague. "We are on our way. Don't do anything drastic before  
we get there. We all know that werewolves are dangerous creatures." Derek's  
Dutch accent became more pronounce as he spoke.  
  
Nick's humor returned as he heard the concern in his boss's voice.  
"No worries. I'm not going to rush in after the beast."  
  
"I will believe that whenever I see it." Derek drawled out.  
  
A smile burst across Nick's face. His dimples glowing with silent  
laughter as he imagines Derek's face when he said that. He turned off his cell and   
went back to paying full attention to the what was going on in the warehouse.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The Haven  
Meanwhile  
  
Music filled the Haven. The band playing captivated the attention  
of the humans in the place. While the humans put all their attention on the   
band, the kindred were either picking out a meal or conversing within their   
own clans. On the second floor of the same building a meeting was taking place.  
The meeting was held in a small conclave. All sound on the outside was muffled  
and only silence could be heard coming from the room.  
  
The meeting consisted of the primagons from each of the five   
clans that were in the city and the Prince. The prince sat in the seat   
at the end of the oval table. His black hair was slicked back as usual and  
his black suit gave him the look of a serious business man. The Ventrue   
within him would have it no other way. His stone and calm face showed no   
emotion of any degree of what the meeting was about. He put both his hands  
flat on the table before clasping them together and relaxing his body. "It  
has been brought to my attention--"  
  
"Yeah, probably by that pesky, human detective friend of yours." The  
Brujah primgon, Cameron, interrupted. The small smirk on his face soon   
faded away as Julian stood up with a low and menacing growl.  
  
"It had been brought to my attention that there have been several deaths  
at the edge of the city." Julian grated out his eyes still glaring at Carmon.  
  
"What does this have to do with us." Lillian purred out. The   
Toreador flashed her eyes seductively at Julian, trying to calm the prince  
down.  
  
"The bodies have been savagely torn into by a large animal. It is to be   
believed that this might be the work of a large wolf pack." Julian paused giving  
the members with in the room a grime look. "As you might have guessed Garou have   
trespassed into the city. I want all clans to be on the alert. If one is found  
I want them to be subdued and brought to me." He sat back down in his seat  
as he listened to the comments of the others. The only ones not speaking  
was the young Gangrel named Cash and the wise Nosferatu, Deadalus. 


	2. chapter two

Hey everyone! It seems that I have come back to the land of   
  
the living. I want to apoligize to all those who have read my stories  
  
and have found them interesting. I didn't mean for them to go on for so  
  
long withont updating them. Things in my life though just got in the   
  
way and I was having a hard time handling it. Well, anyway I hope that   
  
you all will enjoy this chapter that I am writing. I don't know when I   
  
will update again. I hopefully I will not lose the spirit again and just  
  
keep writing. I also want to thank those who have reviewed my stories   
  
and who sent me emails. Thanks a lot. It meant a great deal that you   
  
like my stories.   
  
I don't own the characters in this story expect for Jake, Allison,   
  
Windwalker, Joan, and the villagers. This story also take place after  
  
another story of mine 'The Takeover'.  
  
If I had made any mistakes then I'm sorry. I don't have spell check in  
  
the notepad. Which really stinks. The story should be rated R because of  
  
language and violence. You can send your reviews either through   
  
fanfiction.net or to honeyj7106@aol.com.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The New Breed  
  
chapter 2  
  
Allison followed Jake into the overgrown forest. The fear that she had   
  
earlier was fully gone as she felt the wind in her fur and the ground  
  
beneath her feet. The call of the wild hit her strongly and she let out  
  
a long howl to rejoice in it. Up ahead her brother answered her with a   
  
howl of his on. Only his was stronger and more pronounced than hers.   
  
She let out a playfull yip as she came up beside him. Her reddish coat  
  
blended in with his silver.  
  
They made their way deep within the forest. Their feet carrying  
  
them faster and faster. Soon all that there was of them was a blur of   
  
silver and red. Hours had flew by, by the time they had reached a clearing  
  
with the forest. As soon as they stepped within the clearing, Jake changed  
  
back into his human form. He combed his hand through his blonde hair as he  
  
turned to look at his sister. From his look on his face, she knew that she  
  
was to change back also. With a whine, she was back in human form. Satisfied  
  
he turned his attention back to the area around him. Allison walked up beside  
  
him with her long, red hair swinging into her face.  
  
"I'm going to have to get this damn hair cut before I start screaming."  
  
She muttered out loud.  
  
Jake turned to his right. The scowl on his handsome face made   
  
her keep quiet the rest of the time. After a few silent minutes had   
  
passed by, the wind started blow. Soon it was blowing harder and loader.  
  
Allison had to hold on to her brother's still form to keep herself from being  
  
being swayed by the wind.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" She yelled over the wind. Jack  
  
looked down at her witha knowing smile. He said nothing as he stood   
  
still like a statue and waited. Soon the wind died down and in its  
  
place stood an old Indian. His snow white hair flowed freely against   
  
what little wind that was still left. His face was wizen with age was   
  
covered in battle scars. The moccasin he wore seem to be just made but   
  
were indeed as old as he was. The Old One let a small smile creep upon his  
  
face as he gazed at the pair in front of him.  
  
Jake took a step up to him and bowed his head. "One Who  
  
Walks With the Wind it is good to see you again."  
  
As the Old One spoke it could only come out a as a solf whisper.  
  
With the wind's help, the young siblings could hear him loud and clear.  
  
"Please just call me Windwalker," he chuckled out,"the other is just too  
  
long for even me to remember now. I see that you have brought your sister  
  
with you this time. That is good. Times are changing and the evil that  
  
is around us is growing faster each day. Mother Gaia has sent me visions  
  
of our saviors. She told me that you young ones and another of our kind  
  
will join forces with others to fight the threat of all mankind. It will  
  
be in a great city that this fight will take place. There you will both  
  
old friends and new ones. You will join forces with those you would not   
  
normally associate with."  
  
"Grandfather," Jake said as a sign of respect, "do you know when we   
  
will meet up with the one that is like us?"  
  
"Soon." Windwalker said as the wind started to pick back up again.  
  
The wind started to blow harder and harder to the point were you could not  
  
see the Old One anymore. All that the pair could hear was the word 'soon'  
  
being whispered over and over again in thier ears.  
  
"Uh, what just happened here?" Allison asked her face showing  
  
both shock and awe.  
  
Before Jake could answer her, they heard a wolf's howl for help.  
  
"Come on." Jake yelled out before bounding off in his wolf form to   
  
direction that he heard the howl come from. Allison followed him  
  
without a second thouht to what she was getting into.  
  
Close to an hour later, they came upon a rural town. They changed  
  
back to there human forms before walking into the town. As they walked,  
  
they noticed that nobody was around to see them. Soon they picked up the   
  
sounds of people yelling coming from the edge of the town. They took off  
  
in a run when they heard a wolf whine out loud. They came to a small gathering  
  
of people. In the middle of the group was a large man holding a whip in  
  
one hand and chain the the other. On the end of that chain was a ginger colored  
  
wolf. Blood was running down from the lash marks she had on her face and other  
  
parts of her body. Blood was also coming from the gash on her neck that was  
  
made from the chain wrapped around her neck.  
  
Allison let out a low snarl and was about to change when Jake  
  
put a calming hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with questions  
  
in her eyes. The look on his face told her all that she needed to know.  
  
'I am so going to love this.' She thought as her eyes turned yellow and her  
  
canines became more noticable when she smiled. Soon she disappeared into the   
  
woods leaving Jake alone with the villagers.  
  
Jake stood behind them for a few minutes. He listened to them  
  
curse the young Garou, calling her a monster and a demon. From what Jake  
  
could gather, the leader was the larger man holding the chain. Listening  
  
to the villagers shouting, Jake found out that his name was Oscar Blacke.  
  
Jake figured he was a Preacher from the black suit and white collar he was  
  
wearing. This made Jake more angrier than he already was. 'Stupid humans.'  
  
He growled angrly in his mind. He could hear his sister silent agreement  
  
in his head. Finally, without further delay, he spoke out getting the   
  
attention of all those around him. "What the hell do you filthy humans  
  
think you are doing." He growled out.  
  
Blacke took his attention off the wolf beside him and to the man  
  
that had spoke out loud. "This..this beast is a demon. I saw her before  
  
my very own eyes change from a human girl to this monstrosity." He sneered  
  
out waving his hand to the wolf beside him. He didn't notice the gleam in the   
  
wolf's eyes nor did he notice her movement until it was too late. The   
  
young wolf snapped her jaws closed on his hand. Blacke let out a hollar   
  
and fell to his knees as the pain became too much for him to handle. He let  
  
go of the whip that was in his other hand to hold on to his injured one. The  
  
villagers, seeing this happen to their leader, held up the weapons that they  
  
had in their hands ready to strike out at the demon before it got them.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jake growled out. His eyes  
  
changing from deep blue to a bright yellow. He snarled threatenly at them  
  
with his canines showing clearly.  
  
Meanwhile, Allison used the woods as her cover and silently moved  
  
around the group until she was directly across from where her brother  
  
stood. She let out loud snarl causing the villagers to look at her and   
  
then back to her brother. They hesitated feeling unsure of what the should  
  
do. Then suddenly the captured wolf broke free using the strength that was  
  
more than any regular wolf should have had. Using the villagers hesitation  
  
against them, the three took off for the woods never to see the village  
  
again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
San Francisco  
  
The Haven  
  
Frank waited for his Sire to come out of the meeting. He sat at the   
  
table as he nervously figured the glass of wine before him. He almost   
  
stood up when he saw Cash walk out of the meeting room but the frown on  
  
his Sire's face kept him where he was. That didn't stop Sasha, Cash's  
  
Brujah girlfriend, from pushing her body all over him. Cash pushed her  
  
away with a growl. "I'm not in the mood." He told her before leaving her  
  
standing there stunned. Her eyes flashed with angry before she stalked   
  
away from her lover.  
  
Sasha was not the only one stunned by Cash's actions. Frank couldn't  
  
seem to whip the shock off his face even as his Sire walked over to his  
  
table and sat down. "Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Cash groanded before taking the wine glass that Frank was messing with it.  
  
He took a big gulp of wine before he decided to speak. "You know those bizarre   
  
killings that has been happening around here?" He waited for Frank to agree   
  
with him. "Well, it seems that it might be caused by a pack of Garous that  
  
have gone crazy with blood lust." Seeing the questions in his Childe's eyes  
  
went on to explain. "Garous are a form of werewolves. There are many   
  
packs that consist of many different clans of Garous." Cash went on to   
  
explain each kind that he knew of. With a deep frown he looked into his   
  
Childe's eyes. "I don't understand why they would come so near to where  
  
Kindred are staying. They usually don't have anything to do with the Kindred  
  
except for our clan." He pounded his fist into the table. Without another  
  
word he got up and left the Haven. His Childe and other members of his clan  
  
following close behind him. 


End file.
